1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to the field of managing bandwidth and quality of service to multiple wireless devices accessing a network, and, more specifically, this disclosure pertains to the field of dynamically providing improved uplink and/or downlink data rates in an on-demand fashion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices are used in a variety of locations where wireless access of a network can be available to the mobile devices. In one example, wireless access of the Internet, via a base transceiver station, can be available to multiple mobile devices. In the past, an amount of data that the base transceiver station could communicate with the multiple mobile devices was limited by the one or more wired connections that coupled the base transceiver station to the Internet.
While the disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the disclosure is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the scope of the claims.